Winter Wonderland
by M4dh4tt3r
Summary: A Chuck one-shot, Thank Mighty over at FF for the wonderful plotline LOL!


Winter Wonderland

Chuck was standing outside on the terrace, leaning over the wooden railing. He was taking in all the beauty that the snow covered trees and mountains had to offer.

"_I can't remember the last time I had ever seen snow"_ he said to himself, a grin forming from ear to ear.

He was so mesmerized by the landscape that he didn't hear when Ellie had approached him from behind.

"_Beautiful isn't it?"_ Ellie said, surprising him as she laid a hand on his shoulder.

Chuck looked down at her and smiled warmly, _"Yeah it is, I still can't believe Devon's parents paid for all this_." He said turning his attention back to the snow capped mountain tops.

"_I know, I can't either_" she replied looking at Chuck. Gauging whether or not she should ask if Sarah was going to come or not.

"_Yes Ellie?"_ Chuck asked knowing something was bothering her and he had a good idea as to what it might be.

"_Is Sarah going to be here? It begins in an hour and I haven't seen her at all."_ Ellie said nervously; she looked down and started to smooth out any possible wrinkle that may have formed on her wedding dress. Ellie was wearing a white Vera Wang silk organza modified mermaid gown with spaghetti straps and criss cross lace detailing the length of the dress.

Chuck sighed as he adjusted his soft pink colored tie, then he looked at Ellie who seemed to be more unnerved than he was. _"Sis,"_ he said placing his hands on her bare shoulders. "_Sarah said she'd be here, she'll be here. She's probably just running late."_

Chuck took a deep breath as he looked at his watch, he was unsure himself if she would show after the incident that happened about a week ago. That was the last time he seen or heard from her. He turned his attention back to the scenery, thinking about the events of that night.

_**Flashback:**_

_Casey and Sarah managed to recover Intel that contained classified information on Fulcrum._

_Things went south fast as two Fulcrum agents managed to trace Sarah back to the Orange Orange where they held her hostage._

_Chuck was on his lunch break and leisurely walked in to find a gun pointed at her head._

"_Chuck, get out of here and go get Casey!" Sarah yelled but was quickly silenced with a slap by one of the men._

"_Sarah!" Chuck yelled before having a gun pointed directly at his head._

"_You have something that belongs to us" he said in a Russian accent, a sinister grin showing on his face._

"_I don't know what you're talking about" Chuck replied holding his hands up in the air._

"_If you don't give us the information you stole from us, your little girlfriend here will pay the penalty."_

"_Okay, just promise me you won't hurt her" Chuck said, staring in desperation at Sarah._

"_No Chuck; don't!" Sarah yelled out as Chuck led one of the men down to the castle. He grabbed the folder with the information they had managed to take and handed it to the man._

"_Much obliged" smirked the Russian, still pointing the gun at Chuck as he slowly backed out of the underground facility. As soon as the door closed behind him Chuck rushed up the stairs and watched as both men quickly left. He pushed through the double doors and rushed to Sarah's side, who was tending to her lip where the man had smacked her with the butt of the gun._

"_You shouldn't have given it to them" Sarah scowled angrily looking at Chuck._

"_They were going to shoot you!" Chuck replied, his voice getting an octave higher than normal._

"_That information was more important, I'm expendable" she replied, her anger unwavering. _

_Chuck took a deep breath trying to calm down, but before he could open his mouth to say anything Casey rushed through the doors, gun held out._

"_I saw two men leaving with guns, everything okay?" Casey said looking at Chuck then at Sarah._

"_No, they took back the information we just got. We have to let Beckman know." Sarah said, still angry at Chuck for disobeying orders again._

The next few moments passed by in a blur as they received their new orders from Beckman. Sarah and Casey were to go after the two men while Chuck stayed behind.

That was the last time he saw her.

Chuck squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. He was worried sick about Sarah, she hadn't tried to call or contact him in anyway. Not that he expected her to after he saw the anger she held onto as they drove away from the Orange Orange.

The door suddenly flew open as Sarah rushed inside, a duffel bag and a winter melon colored cocktail dress slung over her shoulder, keys to the room in her mouth.

"_Sarah you made it!"_ Ellie cried out wrapping her arms around Sarah, it had caught her off guard because she was sent flying sideways.

"_Yeah, I had business out of town and just got in"_ she replied trying to regain her balance.

"_I'll leave you two alone"_ Ellie said, noting the hostility that surrounded Sarah as Chuck inched his way closer towards her.

"_Sarah,"_ Chuck started waiting for Ellie to completely leave the room. _"What happened, are you okay?"_ he asked standing behind one of the leather seats that stood between them.

"_Not now Chuck, I have to get ready for your sister's wedding."_ She replied icily not bothering to look up at him as she rummaged through her bag looking for her makeup.

Chuck let out a sigh and left the room. He looked back and said, _"You know we're going to have to talk someday. Also Devon's parents got us a room together, I can sleep somewhere else if you prefer."_ He hurriedly shut the door before she could get a word in and stalked away towards the area where the wedding was to take place.

Chuck couldn't help but stare at Sarah throughout the whole ceremony, she seemed so agitated and all he could think of was holding her. _"I'm not sure of the right words to say,"_ Chuck thought to himself as he continued to stare at Sarah. _"How to let you know, that I love you so. Words that can get right through to your heart." _He shook his head as Devon and Ellie walked down the aisle towards the reception area. As everyone followed suit he noticed Sarah heading back up to their room. He cautiously followed knowing that she would throw an angry glance at him if she saw him following.

Sarah slammed the door behind her sighing in relief. _"God, Chuck I hate it when you look at me that way,"_ she said to herself taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly. _"I swear you're the one in my soul and the one I live for and if anything were to happen to you."_ She trailed off heading towards the master bedroom, slipping off her shoes as she made her way there.

Chuck took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. He stuck his head in and managed to make it through the door without making any noise. Then suddenly one of Sarah's knives went whizzing past his head and hit the door, closing it shut.

"_What do you want Chuck_," she said with the same tone as the night her and Casey had left on their mission.

"_Well I wanted to see how you're doing, but I guess you've already answered that."_ He replied, making his way towards the bedroom.

"_I already told you, I don't want to talk to you right now."_ She said focusing her attention towards the landscape as she leaned her head on the glass door overlooking Utah's Deer Valley.

"_Well I do,"_ he said grabbing her shoulder and turning her around to face him. Their faces were inches apart and Sarah was able to smell Chuck's intoxicating scent as he breathed heavily on her. It was taking every bit of her training to restrain her from kissing him.

They stared at each other intently, neither moving nor daring to speak. Chuck inched closer, stretching out his hand and placing it around her waist. His other hand gently caressed the side of her cheek, Sarah smiled; traces of her anger seemed to have faded.

"_I'm not used to,"_ Sarah started breaking the silence. "_People caring for me the way you do."_ She said looking into his brown eyes.

"_Sarah, you are the most important thing to me now. How could I not care for you?"_ he replied cupping her face in his hands.

She couldn't breathe.

Chuck hesitated, gauging her reaction to see how she would respond. Then his lips pressed softly against hers. Her breath came in a wild gasp as her fingers knotted in his hair, clutching him closer to her. Their lips parted as their tongues began to dance with each other.

Chuck grabbed Sarah by the waist, picking her up to his height. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as they continued to kiss passionately.

Chuck, trying not to trip over any of the furniture, slams against the wall with a heavy thud hitting the back of his head. As they gasped for breath, he laughed rubbing his head with the one hand that was free. He turned around and pinned Sarah to the wall, her legs still wrapped tight around his waist.

Chuck started to kiss the side of her neck, as she arched her back eliminating any space that was between them. He knocked over the items on top of the dresser to the floor as he placed her on top of it, taking his tie and shirt off. Chuck started to fumble with the buttons as she gracefully ripped it off, buttons flying in every direction. She began to tug at his belt, loosening it and letting his pants fall to the floor.

Sarah began to take her dress off, Chuck helping her kissing every inch of her exposed body. Throwing the dress on the floor they assumed their places, legs and arms interlocked with each other, lips kissing every part that was within reach. His hands began to glide down her smoldering skin, as she threw her head back in a heated gasp her finger tips gliding up and down his back in an almost rhythmic motion. Her tongue lashed out as she gasped for her, all her senses going into over drive and her vision only focusing on him.

Chuck captured her tongue suckling it for a moment before covering her mouth with his, their tongues battling each other for dominance.

Ellie and Devon became worried when they didn't see Sarah or Chuck at the reception. They decided to go looking for them, going straight to their hotel room first. The knife had closed the door but didn't lock it; Devon pushed the door open slowly as he shielded Ellie with his body in case anything happened. He saw the knife jammed in the door and warned Ellie to stay put. Her eyes widened at the sight of the knife and stayed closely behind Devon, if her brother was in trouble there was no doubt in her mind that she was going to be there to protect him in any way possible.

They both looked at each other as they heard a loud crash. "_Honey, that sounds like there's someone throwing things on the floor."_ Ellie whispered in Devon's ear, making sure that it was loud enough for only him to hear. As they slowly made their way to the bedroom, the door was slightly opened and it gave them a good view of half the room. They saw things scattered around the room, furniture turned sideways and pieces of clothes on the floor.

Ellie fearing the worse rushed into the room only to be frozen in place. _"Sweetie, what is it?"_ asked Devon who had not entered the room yet. His face lit up with a smile as he nodded in approval, Ellie simply blushed and diverted her eyes. "_I am so, so sorry you guys. I thought something was wrong and I feared the worse when I saw the knife at the door_." Ellie said blushing as she quickly backed out of the room.

Sarah buried her face in Chuck's chest as she blushed bright red at the sight of Devon and Ellie staring at them. Chuck couldn't hide his embarrassment either as his sister quickly exited the room. He also couldn't hold back the grin that had formed on his face as Devon held two thumbs up at him. Ellie grabbed Devon by the collar of his coat as she dragged him out into the living room and out towards the reception.

Sarah and Chuck quickly started to throw some clothes on, both glancing at each other from the corners of their eye.

"_Well there goes that,"_ Chuck sighed heavily almost falling over as he struggled to put his pants back on.

Sarah smiled and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, _"We still have round 2."_ She said seductively, nibbling on his ear as he attempted to put on his tie.

Chuck gulped, _"Round 2?"_ He asked sheepishly.

Sarah nodded, "_Tonight, we do have this big room all to ourselves."_

_Wedding is held at the Stein Eriksen Lodge in Deer Valley, Utah. A European style lodge, its 180 rooms equipped with its own private jetted tubs. Luxury suits; equipped with its own gourmet kitchens, living room, and a stone fireplace and of course the master bedroom._


End file.
